1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general computing systems, and more particularly to, systems and methods for managing destage conflicts.
2. Description of the Related Art
Contemporary computer storage systems are known to destage storage tracks from cache to long-term storage devices so that there is sufficient room in the cache for data to be written. When destaging the storage tracks, contemporary storage systems destage the storage tracks from each rank in the cache when the cache is becoming full or the global pressure factor is high. That is, storage tracks are destaged from each rank when the global pressure factor is high, even though some ranks in the cache may only be storing a small number of storage tracks with respect to the amount of storage space allocated to these ranks When a rank is storing a small number of storage tracks with respect to its allocated amount of storage space in the cache, the probably that the rank will experience destage conflicts increases.